


Across the Mountain, Over the Sea

by Yevadaras



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Critical Role Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevadaras/pseuds/Yevadaras
Summary: Beau and jester are both missing something they just can’t quite put their finger on what.





	Across the Mountain, Over the Sea

Jester looked out of her window sighing, the sun sparkled against the sea and she could see families playing together on the sand, children running, chasing each other through the dunes and splashing in the shallows, running in and out, daring each other to go farther than their parents allowed. Oh how she wished she could fly, she imagined feathered wings sprouting from her back, ripping through her nightdress and surrounding her in soft brown, speckled wings. 

She thought about what she would do, she would clamber her way onto the windowsill, small blue feet scrabbling against the cold stones. She would stand tall looking over her city, she always thought of it as her city even though she had never walked through it and instead of looking, always looking she would spread her wings and jump letting free a loud cry of complete adoration and joy as she soared over the shops and people she had spent so long imagining. And she would continue not across the sparkling sea. No, she would fly in the opposite direction, away from her city towards the faint sense of belonging and home she felt in that direction.

But she didn't have wings, she couldn't fly and although she could feel the sense of belonging from across the mountains, she didn't know how she would get there or why she wanted to go.

Jester reached up touching her cheek feeling the tear tracking its way down her face, following the contours of her cheek and nose, why was he crying? Why was she sad in the first place? she heard the click of a key turning in the lock of her door and hurriedly swiped under her eyes, her mama couldn't see her crying, especially when she couldn't answer her questions about what was wrong.

"My little Sapphire," she hears her mothers soft voice ask from the doorway "What troubles you so?" Dangit, she thinks not quick enough, how did she see?

"It's nothing mama, I'm fine," Jester says, she feels the lump in her throat making her voice thick and coughs trying to unlodge the lump making its way from her chest upwards. She is being stupid, a stupid little girl, homesick and missing a place she had never heard of, never mind visited. She was worrying her mama about nothing, always so selfish only thinking about herself.

"Nonsense my darling, if it hurts so much you are crying, it must be something," mama says sweeping across the room, her hem rustles across the ground snagging on the various carpets scattered across the floor. She reaches where Jester is standing and pulls her into a long hug, Jester buries her head in the crook of her mama's neck and clings to her back, fingers making slight indents into her skin and sobbed, a torrent of fear and worry releasing at her careful prying words.

"I just don't know what's wrong mama," she cried, words slightly muffled by her mama's skin "I love the city and I love my room and I love you, I don't want to leave but I feel like I have to go across the mountains. It feels like home like there's someone I need to meet there." Her mama pulled back searching through her daughter's tear-glazed eyes, lovingly stroking her short blue hair.

"Oh, my lovely Sapphire if this is what I think it is there's no reason to be sad, this feeling of longing for someone you've never known will hopefully become the best part of your life." She pulls Jester in for another hug as she whispers comforting words into her ear "Trust me, following the feeling, maybe the best decision in your life. you'll never regret it. I know I never have."

…

SMACK!

The sound reverberated across the room, rippling out and bouncing back within the enclosed space. Her vision swam and unsummoned tears began to gather at the corners or her eyes, Beau swallowed bidding them leave and then she looked up at the dark eyes staring straight at her, unblinking devoid of pity. 

THWACK!

She was hit across the face again, skin splitting under the large ring he wore on his left hand, she took a second to control her pain and looked up again silently challenging her father to try again, as he raised his hand to hit her a third she spat, a mixture of spit and blood landing on his cheek. Beau grinned, blood staining her teeth red and copper tang strong on her tongue.

Her father removed a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood off his cheek and wadding it up in his fist. She could see the white staining from her blood, the red spreading across the pristine fabric.

“How. Dare. You. Disgrace. The. Family. Like. That.” He shouted at her, each word punctuated with a slap across the cheek, she groaned and slumped a little bit. Her father retreated pacing around the room as he continued to yell at her “In WHAT world did you think that running away to Nicodranas was a sensible decision. You have embarrassed and inconvenienced me and the company by causing us to chase after you.” 

He finishes his tirade breathing heavily for a few seconds before striding up to Beau, grabbing her chin in his hands he brings his face close to hers, turning his face to her ear and whispering “If you EVER do something like this again, you won’t be coming back and you WILL regret it,” He roughly drops her chin and Beau sags more her chin so low it rests against her chest, he drops the handkerchief at her feet turning away with a final comment “Make sure you clean yourself up before you leave. And for god's sake make sure no one sees the bruises.”

The door shuts behind him and Beau tries to move without worsening her newest injuries or aggravating her old ones, as she grabs the handkerchief and attempts to wipe the dried blood off her face she swears she feels a warm light dancing across her face where she wiped her skin. she looks down to her arms a soft blue light emanates from her skin and the next time she moves, her bruises don’t ache and she feels more alive than she has in months

…

10 years after this day two travellers meet in a small inn near Rexxentrum, neither recognises it yet but the small nagging feeling of wrongness and loneliness in the back of their mind, the one they’d lived with for years pushing them towards an unknown place. Well, it no longer seems to bother them. 

The little blue tiefling doesn’t recognise that her new companions skin perfectly matches the wings she imagined flying away on so many times (although at night when she’s lying in bed unable to sleep staring at her roommates freckled back she can’t shake the feeling that she’s seen it somewhere before.)

And although the brash monk feels safer with the tiefling girl than she has ever felt with anyone else she brushes it off as a reaction to her sunny disposition. (And doesn’t notice when after every battle Jester brushes against her skin and her injuries seem to melt away, she chalks this it up to a high pain tolerance and numbness post-battle)


End file.
